<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>better you than me. by wowsheshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163020">better you than me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot'>wowsheshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fan Apprentice - Freeform, Jiwoo is lawful evil, One Shot, Sorry?, but she might be a bit soft for Lucio, not proof read, slight hints to backstory, you will understand more in the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valdemar could swear there was a small smile on her face, and such suspicion was quickly confirmed by the sound of a bitter sounding chuckle echoing through the room. No, it did not come from the sadist. Neither did it come from Lucio. It came from Jiwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>better you than me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily based on the book XVI, the tower, of Lucio’s route. Specifically, on the “free me” choice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valdemar’s piercing gaze was settled on the young woman in front of them and, although their eyes looked ever so fierce, a dash of confusion was evident on their features. Never had they came across so calm, so unbothered. Considered the situation Jiwoo was put into, she should have been panicking, at least show a tiny bit of nervousness. Yet, she looked back at the courtier with such an indecifrabile expression.</p><p>Valdemar could swear there was a small, perhaps smug, smile on her face, and such suspicion was quickly confirmed by the sound of a bitter, disgustingly sarcastic chuckle echoing through the room. No, it did not come from the sadist. Neither did it come from Lucio, no, he would never laugh in such a situation, not when his life was at stake and in the hands of somebody else. He couldn’t even make a sound anyways, whether he wanted it or not.</p><p>It came from Jiwoo.</p><p>And, soon, it turned into an almost hysterical bitter laugh. It was quick to send shivers down the poor count’s back. God, did it sound terrifying. Crazy, perhaps. Like pure madness, that’d be the best way to describe it.</p><p>With that, Valdemar had enough. Why was this bitch not terrified? why wasn’t she answering her question? Why was she even laughing anyways?</p><p>“Free me, duh.”</p><p>A wave of terror flashed over Lucio’s face. Now, that was not the answer he was expecting. Not after everything.</p><p>Wasn’t Jiwoo the sweet apprentice, the one to always shower him with compliments? Wasn’t she the one who had never said “no” to him, who had never been anything but lovely? How could she choose herself over him now? Would she really let him die? She had magic to help her escape, but what did he have? He couldn’t fight back, not like this. Was this really the end?</p><p>All those questions buried the small conversation Valdemar and Jiwoo had, he was only snapped back to reality when he saw the apprentice approach him.</p><p>“Jiwoo...”</p><p>His voice sounded so shaky, even cracking... So vulnerable, perhaps? Maybe, just maybe, the way her name was said made the young woman’s cold heart crack, even in the slightest. But no, Jiwoo does not care. She never did, never will. Wasn’t that the promise, after all?</p><p>And there goes the facade, fake worry, or at least worry that she had convinced herself was fake, was quickly drawn on her features as she rushed to his side, taking his ice-cold hands in hers.</p><p>“Lucio, i–” Fuck. Was he really crying now? Another crack formed on her heart, yet she had to keep her composure. Not for him, maybe losing it would make this whole facade more realistic, but for herself.</p><p>Remember about the promise, Jiwoo.</p><p>“I c-can’t be alone! You c-can’t– please, Jiwoo... d-don’t leave me here!”</p><p>The promise.</p><p>The apprentice leaned in for a kiss, only to whisper. One last lie, the only one needed to get out of this uncomfortable situation. One that is making her doubt if perhaps she should actually start caring. But no, she couldn’t.</p><p>“I’ll save you. I promise.”</p><p>And, oh, poor Lucio. If only he knew that what he’d been fed was just a huge lie. There was obviously no plan on saving him, nothing. Why would she even care, after all? She’d gotten all the answers he could give her, he was useless now. So, just as useless people should, he will die. It’s only fair, after all.</p><p>Jiwoo’s steps echoed through the room, then finally she was outside of the room.</p><p>Better you than me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>